1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to necktie tying assistance devices and, more particularly, to a universal necktie tying aid and ties utilizing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ever changing world of fashion is constantly producing new designs, incorporating new styles and utilizing materials in a manner which results in new xe2x80x9clooksxe2x80x9d that engulf our increasingly fashion conscious society, forming trends followed by millions. However, when it comes to business and formal wear, the classic look and style of the suit and tie has remained relatively constant.
In keeping with this tradional look, men have struggled with an age-old problem in that it is difficult to estimate the proper length at which to tie a knot in a necktie. As a result, one must go through several iterations of tying the knot in order to achieve the appropriate resulting length.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can quickly and easily tie the knot in a necktie at the correct length the first time, eliminating the trial and error method to which we have become accustomed.
There exists many references that attempt to overcome these problems. Such references can generally be categorized into two major categories: those that are knot independent which have no methodology, other than trial and error, for gauge or marking placement (e.g. Garfinke 2, 148, 154; Light 3,335,426; and Weston 5,105,553); and, those which precisely determine gauge or marking placement which are specifically engineered for each knot described (e.g. Weishicht 3,747,220; Shart 2,994,886; and Van Wye 3,571,935)
The present invention has overcome these limitations and provides a methodology for specific placement of a knot independent marking system. The limitations have been overcome by incorporating, into the design, a precise methodology for placement of the marking system and including the action of tying a knot in the nectie to determine the specific mark required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved universal necktie tying aid and ties utilizing same that allows a user to tie the correct length tie the first time, regardless of the type of knot used or the thickness of the tie.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a universal necktie tying aid and ties utilizing same is disclosed, designed to eliminate the need to guess the correct position of a tie prior to tying to ensure a tie tied to the perfect length. The present invention consists of a template, which ties like a regular tie. After the template has been put on, proper tie length for use as a reference point in the future can be determined. The present invention accomplishes this by providing a generic knot starting point and a series of reference marks, located on the front side of the template, along its length, that serve as a gauge by which the wearer can determine the proper positioning every time.
The user simply ties the template in a conventional manner in order to determine the proper length for a person of his size. Then, he systematically records the marking that corresponds with his size and uses the template to mark the back side of his traditional ties, allowing him to tie the knot on his tie at the same point every time. By doing so, the wearer eliminates the guesswork in wearing the necktie, producing the proper length every time and on the first try. The marking system is also available as an original feature on new ties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a template that is knot type independent, thus allowing the template to be used to determine proper beginning position for a variety of knots.
It is another object of the present invention to provide one series of markings for a variety of knots, thus permitting the user to tie any type of desired knot correctly the first time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that ensures proper tie length, customized to the individual. This eliminates the guesswork of tying a tie, reduces wear on the tie due to retying of the tie to obtain proper length, and saves time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide one series of markings for a variety of tie material (e.g. silk, wool, knit) and widths and thicknesses (differing weight of backing), thus permitting the user to have one size regardless of the tie. This applies to this system used as an original feature on new ties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a kit that allows a user to correctly tie existing ties, the first time.